onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gametroller Prime
Welcome Gametroller Prime Speculation Please do not add speculation to articles. There is nothing in the series supporting heat being one of the Suna Suna no Mi's weaknesses, and just because salt helps purify effects of the Kage Kage doesn't mean it applies to all fruits. If someone removes your edits with a valid summary, don't add them back, as that's edit warring and can be punished. Take the issue to the talk page of the article or the user in question. 23:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC) 19:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Enel edit Hi, I was wondering what chapter you read that skewed Enel overhearing people? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:32, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it was me who put that there but it makes sense since everybody was freaking out and stuff about how they are gonna judgement for doing something wrong. It's not really in a chapter but in most of the arc. Gametroller Prime (talk) 17:58, February 29, 2016 (UTC) One more and you're risking a ban. Seriously, it's not that hard to follow. 23:42, March 5, 2016 (UTC) It's not like you guys are telling me what I can and can't post. I don't what stuff there on page. And besides, I didn't even add that, dude. If it bugs you so much you can take if off and stop bothering me. I'll stop editing pages Gametroller Prime (talk) 01:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) i'll answer your two questions. Beware of spoilers, you asked for it. Post time skip can beat magellan since he has near 100% poison resistance now and has Haki. And, also, a fishman that eats a devil fruit cannot swim, it's the same. 00:51, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Blog Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Blog Rules that you may not be following: * Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. * Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. * Blogs containing advertising may be subject to deletion, depending on the content of the blog. * Any blog's title may not be identical to an article of the same name. * Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. * Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Please read the Blog Rules before contributing more blogs on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 00:01, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hiya there :D Your blog would be more suitable in our Discussions feature. http://onepiece.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest It will also garner more attention there than on a regular blog :) 00:01, December 4, 2016 (UTC) i like you any way to "friends" you on wikia?